


runaway

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, M/M, Tarot, Tea, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Inwardly, Yuuki grimaces. He's not sure how he feels about strangers threatening him to buy tea.  Both look deeply wounded that Yuuki would dare to question the cashier. So, outwardly, he turns back to the cashier — Inuoka, apparently — and pays for a cinnamon and apple tea.
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Teshiro Tamahiko, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Kai Nobuyuki/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	runaway

**Author's Note:**

> [runaway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gq9amOtZtw) by potsu
> 
> EVERYONE PLEASE GO LOOK AT [MAKKI'S ART](https://twitter.com/mariuex/status/1247578862357057536) I'M AAAA

"Hi," Yuuki says into the room's phone. "I'd like to check out."

"Alright ma'am—" Yuuki grimaces, "—which room are you in?"

"12."

"Alright, ma’am." Yuuki grimaces harder.

The line falls quiet. The only reminder of the receptionist's existence is their constant stream of _doo doo doos._

"Shibayama Yuuki, is that right?"

Yuuki nods, then upon remembering the receptionist can't see him, says: "Yes. That's me."

"It's only been three days." the receptionist murmurs and Yuuki's sure he wasn't supposed to hear that. There are more _doo doo doos_ , then: "You have until two to leave. You can keep your room card on the kitchen table or bring it to the front desk."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem."

And then the line goes dead.

The clock in the kitchen shows it's almost nine. Yuuki couldn't leave late if he tried. He leaves his card on the table.

He gathers up the clothes strewn about the bedroom and dumps them into an empty plastic bag. He unplugs his laptop and phone chargers then dumps them into his duffel bags. He's careful to make sure his cash doesn't show from underneath his clean clothes and wires. Then he puts his laptop on top and zips up the duffel bag. He places the bags by the exit.

He checks his pantry for anything to eat. He decides he doesn't feel like making anything, and with nothing to eat immediately, it's a better idea to go to Starbucks. They have better WiFi there anyways.

He presses his ear to the door. There are no footsteps; his scary neighbors aren’t walking around. So opens the door enough to let his head through. Empty. He gathers his bags and makes a break for the front exist. He's fine to look like a criminal as long as his parents don't catch him.

* * *

Starbucks is crowded. Yuuki wants to use his duffel bag to claim a seat but he has too much cash to be comfortable without it on him. He would go to a different location if the nearest one wasn't in the next city over and his stomach wasn't growling louder than thunder.

He orders the hot chai tea and oatmeal.

Despite all the people inside there aren't that many people waiting for their drink or in line ordering. Most everyone standing already has a drink and looks like they just didn't bother to search for somewhere to sit. Yuuki isn't one of them; he's got a job to find.

He whips out his laptop the second he claims a seat. He checks every job listing site for anything in a small town but all the recent postings come from out of the way places. He groans as he slides down in his seat. He knows he shouldn't be picky — beggars can't be choosers, after all. Though it would be nice if he didn't have to drive forever to get to town.

Deciding breaks are always a good idea, he listens to the conversation around him while mocking productivity. He would like to pretend his dream of becoming a farmer in the middle of nowhere is still a valid option.

"I miss Teshiro's teas."

Yuuki isn't sure why he focuses on this but, as he takes a sip of his own tea, he thinks it has to do with solidarity. He looks over to find two old men chatting over drinks and pastries.

"You like that boy too much." says the shorter of the two men.

"He's a good grandson!"

"All of Kousetsu is a grandson to you."

The tall man nods with a smirk on his face.

Yuuki blinks when one of the men looks at him. He thinks to say something — at least apologize — but his voice can’t seem to function. He turns his attention back to his laptop as if that would erase the fact that he was staring.

"Well, we'll be back before Yule." says the shorter man. "The gods know you won't survive without Teshiro's peppermint tea!"

"Ah, that means we'll get to drive in with the fairy lights on the City Hall."

In the silence, Yuuki glances up to see the short man nodding.

"I wonder if they'll do Yule logs or Christmas trees this year."

The tall man smiles and nods to himself. Yuuki realizes he’s staring again; he types something to make himself look busy.

"Inuoka says they better do both for our sakes."

"I hope they have snowmen around City Hall again!"

"Yes, that was nice," the shorter man chuckles at something before continuing. "Though that witch Akaashi mentioned they were tiring to keep up."

Yuuki imagines a winter wonderland of a town square. Fairy lights twinkle on every building and dangle between poles. Snowmen waving at everyone who enters the town. Snowy pine trees line the streets; the sun hits them at the right angle to make them twinkle like the fairy lights. It must be a nice place to stumble upon after a long day of travel during the holidays.

Yuuki searches _Kousetsu_ faster than he’s ever searched for anything else in his life.

Nothing comes up. Well, next to nothing comes up. A map to town pops up and below it is an ad looking for a produce salesperson. Yuuki bites his tongue and clenches his fists. Kousetsu is out of the way just like every other town but it sounds like a paradise and the job got posted _five minutes ago_. He can’t go back to that crappy motel, and he definitely can’t go back to his parents.

So he puts his laptop away and with his breakfast in hand, he approaches the men.

“We’ve been on the road for three days, Squirt.” says the taller man. Yuuki lets out a noise sounding like a strangled huh.

The shorter man chuckles. “You’re young though! Shouldn’t take you more than a few hours.” He turns his attention to the other man, saying: “Ikkei here can’t go five minutes without needing a food or bathroom break.”

Ikkei — apparently — squawks. Quickly, he takes the other man’s drink and takes a long drink from it. He puts it back looking smug. It’s his friend’s turn to squawk.

Yuuki clears his throat — both to get their attention and to genuinely clear it. Ikkei scoffs while his friend takes a long look at Yuuki. Yuuki shifts his weight then fiddles with the strap of his duffle bag. He feels like a hunter is staring him down.

“Nekoma Apartments,” the man says with a nod. Yuuki tilts his head. “You’ll find a room there.”

“O-Ok,”

“Don’t worry about a reservation,” the man says. “There’ll be a room ready.”

Yuuki nods, pulling out his phone. He opens up the map app and shows it to the men. “What’s the address?”

Ikkei barks a laugh while his friend chuckles.

“You’ll get there just fine,” they say in unison.

* * *

Kousetsu isn't a winter wonderland. Though, that might be because it's still October (definitely not winter) and not any fault of Kousetsu. It does look like a Halloween wonderland which makes Yuuki feel a bit better.

Yuuki pulls into a small parking lot where most of the parking spaces are empty. He gets out, leaving his car running, and stretches.

As he’s getting back into his car, a voice calls out from across the parking lot.

“Shibayama Yuuki, right?”

Yuuki blinks, turning around to find a man with silver hair waving at him.

“Yeah,” Yuuki replies as he turns off his car. He gets out again, closing the door behind him. “Why?”

The man begins walking over, saying: “Kuroo-san said we were expecting you.”

“Huh?” Yuuki says, raising his eyebrows. He scans the building behind the man until he finds it: a neon red sign reading NEKOMA APARTMENTS. “Oh.”

“Welcome to Cat Club!” the man says. Then, without warning, he grabs Yuuki’s wrist and begins pulling him towards the building. “Kuroo-san said to bring you asap.”

This man’s grip is too tight for Yuuki to escape. So he scrambles to lock his car, saying: “But my stuff.”

“Don’t worry,” the man says, “It’ll get to your room.”

The man drags Yuuki around the lobby. He introduces Yuuki to some people but everything goes by too fast for him to remember any names or faces. Before he knows it, the man is dragging Yuuki down some hallways.

“Number twelve, number twelve,” the man mutters on a loop.

Yuuki wants to groan. He wonders if he’ll ever get rid of number twelve coming after him.

The man stops abruptly in front of a door, making Yuuki trip over himself and run into his back. He wants to yell but he’s always been too nice to bring himself to yell at people. So he imagines kicking the man’s butt instead.

On the door is a sign reading SHIBAYAMA YUUKI — STUDIO APARTMENT. Yuuki doesn’t recall setting a reservation for a studio apartment — or any apartment, for that matter — but he’ll take what he can get. He thinks of the old men and makes a note to thank them if he ever sees them again.

“I’m Haiba Lev, by the way.” the man says as he pulls out a key. He unlocks the door. “But you can call me Lev.”

Then the man — Haiba — pushes Yuuki into the room and gives him the key.

“We’ll see you tomorrow!” Haiba shouts before running off, leaving the door wide open. Yuuki sighs as he closes it.

Walking down a short hallway into the room proper, he notes it’s larger than the motel room (though that’s not saying a whole lot). The smell of lavender pine-sol hits him and he looks down to find the floor is still wet from mopping. Quickly, he takes off his shoes and deposits them back at the door.

He then locates the bed, which hangs over the couch by support of a pole and, hopefully, a bunch of nails to the wall. He approaches the ladder, decides he’s too tired for climbing, then crashes on the couch instead.

(An hour later he wakes up realizing he never got his stuff back. He finds it on his bed where he sleeps until the next morning.)

* * *

Haiba comes over with a friend, who he introduces as Kozume Kenma, for “unpacking party time!” only to be disappointed when he finds out Yuuki doesn't have much to unpack. Kozume, frowning, says he told Haiba so then sighs and leaves. Haiba stares at the door as if he could use some Matilda-like powers to bring Kozume back.

Laughing from the floor, Yuuki splits his clean clothes into two piles. He gestures to the one furthest from himself and tells Haiba to fold it. Happy to have something to do, Haiba plops himself on the ground with a _woop!_ next to Yuuki then they get to work.

It’s silent for a few minutes as they focus on their own piles.

“Shibayama!” Haiba says suddenly, looking up from the shorts he’s folding on his lap. “Let’s go on a tea date.”

Yuuki chokes on air, dropping the shirt he was folding. He composes himself, then: “Say what now?”

“We should pick a day to go have tea,” Haiba says. He finishes the shorts before continuing. “A date to have tea. A tea date.”’

“I don’t have a job,” Yuuki says, then realizing he sounds like he’s trying to guilt-trip Haiba, he quickly turns to his bag. He digs around for the smallest wad of cash he has, saying: “I do have money!”

“I don’t mind paying,” Haiba says. Yuuki tries to cut him off but Haiba continues, “They always have a buy one get one free deal on Mondays.”

* * *

Yuuki goes to the tea shop that afternoon. Not that he has anything against Haiba — he’d just like to know what he’s doing come Monday. It’s not like he has much else to do anyways.

The window on the left displays a calico manekineko and the breakfast menu. On the right is another manekineko and the lunch menu. For a split second, Yuuki regrets making himself a sandwich before coming. Cursive lettering on the door reads FORTUNE TEA ROOM AND CAFE.

Yuuki enters, holding the door open behind himself for two men walking in after him.

He’s barely able to note that the place is cute before somebody’s yelling across the cafe.

"I recommend cinnamon and apple!"

Yuuki turns in the direction of the voice. It’s the cashier, rocking from side to side and looking right at Yuuki. His dopey smile — which doesn’t look like something that can be faked — makes Yuuki smile a little bit too.

"Um, me?" Yuuki asks and points to himself.

The cashier nods. Nearby — Yuuki thinks it comes from a barista — someone snickers.

"Um, that's not—"

There's a hand on his shoulder. Yuuki looks back to find one of the men — the one with a buzzcut and relaxed face.

"The recommendations shouldn't be taken lightly." he smiles and then pats Yuki on the back.

Next to him, the man about Yuuki’s height nods. "Take it if you know what's good for you."

Inwardly, Yuuki grimaces. He's not sure how he feels about strangers threatening him to buy tea. Both look deeply wounded that Yuuki would dare to question the cashier. So, outwardly, he turns back to the cashier — Inuoka, apparently — and pays for a cinnamon and apple tea.

(Yuuki can always buy a box of tea bags later.)

He heads for the pick up area to wait for his drink. There's another man waiting too. He's leaning on the counter with his arms crossed and chatting with the barista. He interrupts himself to greet Yuuki then goes back to his story about Kenma.

“Shibayama Yuuki, right?” the man asks, turning himself to face Yuuki. He still leans on counter but with only one arm. He holds out his free hand. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Yuuki shakes it. “That’s me.” He wants to ask how this guy knows his name but the name sounds vaguely familiar.

"I own Nekoma Apartments." Kuroo says with a smirk. "It didn't look like Lev gave you much digesting time yesterday."

Yuuki chuckles with a nod.

"What's this about Lev?" comes one of the men from earlier. Yuuki turns to find the brown haired rolling up his sleeves.

"Nothing." Yuuki says quickly.

"Something." the man says. He sticks out a hand. "Yaku Morisuke."

Yuuki shakes it. "Shibayama Yuuki."

"Room Twelve Guy?" At this, Yuuki nods. Yaku continues. "I'm in room three."

"He's our pest control," Kuroo says, gesturing to Yaku.

"Why do I feel like pest means Lev?" Yuuki asks.

Yaku snorts at the same time as Kuroo lets loose the nastiest laugh Yuuki's ever heard in his life. He looks over his shoulder to find Kuroo doubled over himself. Yuuki finds himself struggling to hide his own laughter.

"That too but he meant literally," Yaku says and Yuuki turns his head back to face him. "Because I'm the only one willing to deal with bugs."

"Nekoma Apartments seems too clean for bugs."

"We try," Yaku says, "but sometimes they get in." He shrugs.

"Kuroo-san, your teas," Yuuki turns to see the barista on staff. "Be careful. I made Kenma's extra hot."

"Ah," Kuroo says, standing and dragging a finger under each eye. He takes the teas then turns and walks towards a door opposite the counter. Before he enters, he says: "Thanks Teshiro."

Yuuki tries to hide his surprise but he doubts he's successful. "Teshiro?"

"Yeah? That's me." the barista says. "You need something?"

Yuuki clears his throat. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Ah, no," Yuuki says. "It's just that I met some guys and one was saying he missed your tea."

"Ukai Sr.." Teshiro says. He nods to himself then turns back into the kitchen. "Cinnamon apple, is that right?"

"Yeah," Yuuki mumbles, deflating. "I wanted citrus."

"The recommendations shouldn't be taken lightly." Yaku and Teshiro say in unison.

(That night, upon returning to Nekoma Apartments, Inuoka will burst into Lev's room to gush about a cute customer he saw at work. Lev will laugh and say Inuoka’s in love. They’ll decide to have a sleepover and wind up spending most of the night discussing true love and crushes.)

* * *

Fortune Tearoom and Cafe is a million times better than any simple store bought tea bag. Still, Yuuki walks to the street market he saw on his way to the cafe and picks up a box of tea bags. That evening, with a cup of mediocre tea, he applies for the produce salesperson posting.

* * *

Lev beelines for the pick up area to strike up a conversation with Teshiro. Lev’s a bit red in the face and Yuuki tries his best not to laugh at how exaggerated it looks on his near white skin.

Yuuki makes his way for the cashier — Inuoka, Yuuki reminds himself. Apparently he’s the only cashier the cafe has if Lev is to be trusted.

Inuoka is quick to make conversation. He leans forward, smiling and says in an almost whisper: "Lev's had a thing for Teshiro for _forever_."

"Really?" Yuuki glances over to where Lev and Teshiro are chatting. He knows Lev talks a lot with his hands — it’s really hard to miss — but now it seems exaggerated. And the redness hasn’t left either.

Inuoka nods. "He started coming every Friday after I told him Teshiro works here."

“Does he plan to confess?”

“I don’t think so.” Then Inuoka leans back and taps something on the register. "Well, I've got no recommendations today."

Yuuki perks up immediately, saying: "Orange tea."

Inuoka laughs. "That was fast."

"I've been craving it since last week."

Inuoka laughs some more, hits the counter, then shouts: "Lev! The usual?"

Haiba gives a thumbs up from where he's chatting with Teshiro.

“Nekoma Apartments is really nice, right?” Inuoka says as he taps on the register. “I haven’t seen you around yet. You should come over. I’m in room seven.”

Yuuki opens his mouth but Inuoka’s speaking again before Yuuki can say anything.

“Lev come pay!” Then, to Yuuki, he says: “I’ll be home by six if you want to come over.”

Yuuki thinks to decline. He doesn’t know Inuoka well enough to feel comfortable just showing up. Sure, he has invitation, but he’d much rather have an exact time.

And then he notices the dopey smile on Inuoka’s face and the way his hands jump around the counter without making a sound. It’s cute in a way that reminds Yuuki of a puppy and he’s never been good at saying no to puppies.

* * *

Yuuki doesn’t go to Inuoka’s that day. His potential boss emailed to set up an interview and they spent the evening figuring out a time and place.

(Thursday at noon at the cafe. Yuuki puts it into the calendar on his phone.)

So, as an apology, he returns the next day. He buys himself a sandwich and a smoothie — which Yuuki wasn’t aware they sold until Inuoka told him about it.

"I'll be here again Thursday," Yuuki says as he hands Inuoka the money.

Inuoka takes it, saying: "Really! That's three times this week."

Yuuki nods. "I've got a job interview."

"Produce seller?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Kai-san told me about it." Inuoka nods and hums a bit. “He owns the farm.”

“What’s he look like?”

“Buzzcut.”

“The guy with Yaku-san on Wednesday?”

Inuoka nods. “That’s him!” Then he leans forward, resting his arms on the counter, and says in his near whisper: “He’s trying to figure out a way to ask Yaku-san out.”

“Is that so?” Yuuki says, leaning forward. He’s not sure why he’s interested but heck if it doesn’t make him feel like a kid again.

“I used to think they were already dating but apparently they’re not.”

“Why’s that?”

“They come together every Wednesday—” Inuoka points somewhere, and following it leads to a window booth. “—and they always sit right there. It looked like they were on tea dates.”

Yuuki laughs at that. “Actually,” he says, turning back to Inuoka. “When Lev invited me to tea, he invited me to a tea date.”

Inuoka barks a laugh at that. It’s kind of bad but the wide smile that accompanies it is so warm and cute and _real_ that Yuuki doesn’t mind. He’s not sure what he said deserved such a reaction but he wouldn’t mind receiving it again.

* * *

Yuuki gets the job. He can’t help but think he got it by default since, according to Inuoka, Yuuki was the only one to apply. Still, he’s going to do whatever it takes to be the best produce salesperson he can be. He sets up a bank account to celebrate.

Inuoka comes over, also to celebrate.

“Onigiri time,” Inuoka says the second Yuuki opens the door. He’s holding a bag of white rice above his head and smiling like onigiri is the one thing he lives for.

Yuuki opens the door wider and moves out of the way. He gestures down the hall, saying: “Come on in.”

“We’re making cat onigiri.” Inuoka says as he walks towards the kitchen.

Yuuki raises an eyebrow. “Why not regular onigiri?” Then he shuts the door and follows Inuoka.

“Fukunaga-san — he’s the best boss _ever_ — said nekonigiri today and I haven’t been the same since.”

“Oh, okay.”

There’s a silence. Then, like he made a mistake, Inuoka quickly says: “Unless you don’t like onigiri. We can make something else or y’know that bakery by the cafe? We can—”

“Ah, it’s fine.” Yuuki pulls a pair of scissors from a drawer. While cutting open the rice bag, he continues: “I really like cooking.”

Inuoka pumps a fist into the air and lets out a strange noise. Something like a _bweh!_ or _bwaeh!_ — Yuuki couldn’t tell. It makes Yuuki laugh, though, and that makes Inuoka look very pleased with himself.

Yuuki makes his _nekonigiri_ in the image of the Japanese bobtail he left behind. Inuoka demands pictures, so Yuuki lets him browse through the album dedicated to the cat.

Inuoka makes his in honor of Fukunaga. He tells about the first time he heard him talk and repeats all of the jokes that he remembers him telling.

They make many more to give to the rest of the cafe's staff and one of the bakery's staff who, Inuoka jokes, is the official Onigiri Club™ president. In the process, their faces get covered in rice.

Inuoka laughs as he tries to lick a piece of rice off his nose. Yuuki encourages him when he gets close and laughs along when Inuoka fails because he’s laughing too hard. In the end there is more mess than there is onigiri.

* * *

“Hello!” Inuoka shouts into the phone. “I’m your son’s friend.”

Yuuki isn’t sure why he’s letting this happen. He’s told himself many times before to never contact his family again, yet here he is.

“Which son?” his mother asks.

"Shiba—" Inuoka starts then pauses to consider something; probably that Yuuki and his mother and the rest of his family are all Shibayama. "Yuuki."

"That’s my _daughter_ , yes."

Inuoka raises his eyebrows. "Daughter?"

"I don’t have any sons named Yuuki.”

“Hold on a second.”

“Sure.”

Inuoka takes the phone off speaker, covers the mic, and lowers the phone.

“Shibayama,” There’s a long silence where Inuoka looks like he’s trying to bore a hole through Yuuki’s face. “What’re your pronouns?”

“Uh,” Yuuki glances at the phone. Inuoka notices and moves it further away from them. Yuuki gulps, then: “He, him. And his.”

More silence. In it, Yuuki thinks Inuoka might just take his mother’s word over his own. He wouldn’t be surprised — it’s what made him leave his family in the first place. But back then, he _wanted_ to leave. Now he has something to lose.

(Kai’s patience. Yaku’s honesty. Lev’s visits. The cafe. Inuoka. Yuuki’s got _everything_ to lose.)

Suddenly, he’s very aware of his binder. He tugs at his shirt as Inuoka brings the phone to his mouth and turns the speaker back on. He laughs but it’s not the barking laugh Yuuki loves. Never once did Yuuki ever believe Inuoka could fake a laugh. He’s never needed to when he always receives genuines.

“Wrong number, I guess!” Inuoka stares directly at the screen.

(It’s correct. Yuuki made sure of that.)

Inuoka continues, “The Shibayama Yuuki I know is definitely a son!”

Yuuki’s mother squawks, then: “I see she has you around her finger.”

“Nope! I just really like him!” Inuoka smiles — a genuine one — and hangs up.

Then he looks right at Yuuki and gives him that dopey lopsided grin.

("I like you too," Yuuki says after Inuoka sees him without a binder on for the first time and still takes Yuuki's word over his mother's.)

* * *

Yuuki appears at the cafe at least once every week. So when he doesn’t show up for an entire week, he isn't surprised that Inuoka comments.

"No wonder you weren't here!" Inuoka says. "Your aura is all _blergh_."

"I felt _blergh_." Yuuki pinches his nose. “Had a cold.”

Inuoka laughs, saying: "I recommend peppermint."

"No!" Yuuki wails. "That's all I drank while I was sick."

"Recommendations shouldn't be taken lightly!" Kai, Yaku, and Teshiro all call from the waiting area.

Yuuki deflates, saying: “Fine.”

Yaku is sipping on his drink when Yuuki arrives at the pick up counter. When he’s done, he says: “I hate lemon ginger.”

Yuuki blinks. He wonders if it would be rude to ask why Yaku ordered it. He assumes it must’ve been a recommendation, but Inuoka’s word can’t be that important, can it?

“Think of it as a polite gesture,” Kai says. He takes a sip of his drink — iced coffee by the looks of it. “Inuoka does aura readings for free and he’s generally pretty accurate.”

Teshiro nods. He frowns and seems to stare at something beyond the wall. For a split second Yuuki wonders if there are any ghosts in the building.

“He doesn’t make them often,” Kai continues. “Only when you’re lacking something.”

“Only when your aura is out of whack,” Yaky says at the same time.

“What’s cinnamon apple for?”

Teshiro opens his mouth, then closes and snickers. Both Yaku and Kai shrug.

“The website should say.”

(It does. Love, it says.)

Yuuki looks at Inuoka chatting with a customer. He figures the peppermint must be because his aura’s still _blergh_ enough for him to seem sick.

“They also come with a free tarot reading.” Yaku says. Yuuki turns back around to find Yaku holding up his drink. He taps on the bottom.

Yuuki raises his eyebrows. _“Really?”_

The other three nod.

“It’s our way of apologizing for ordering something you might not’ve wanted.” Teshiro says. He gestures to Yaku, who’s grimacing as he sips his tea. "You can pay for one any time, though."

Kai smiles, nodding to himself. "Both diviners are excellent at what they do."

Yuuki nods. "I guess I'll check it out today."

Yaku leans close to Yuuki, almost whispering: “Go while Shouhei is still here. He's my favorite.”

“Tsk tsk Yakkun.” comes Kuroo. He’s holding an omamori and manikineko in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. “What did we say about picking favorites.”

Yaku frowns, crossing his arms as best he can with a drink in one hand. He turns to Kuroo, saying: “That as long as you’re dating Kenma, I can favor Shouhei.”

“Oh Yakkun!” Kuroo wails as he walks over to Kai — who takes the plastic bag — and places his arms around him. “Favoring a married man when your boyfriend is right here.”

Yuuki leans over to Teshiro, whispering: “They got together?”

“I wish. Inuoka won’t stop complaining about it.” Teshiro presses something warm to Yuuki’s hands. “Here’s the peppermint you hate so much.”

“Thanks.”

Teshiro gestures to the door opposite them. “You might want to get in there now. Shouhei-san doesn’t come all that often.”

So Yuuki does.

The room looks more like a small bedroom than a divination room. A bookshelf with more gaming titles than actual books lines the back wall. To the left is a laptop and a stack of textbooks atop an old desk. To the right is a full length mirror, an armoire, and a few sweaters discarded on the floor. In the center is a square table and two chairs. The only thing missing is an actual bed.

“Hello?” Yuuki says when he doesn’t see anybody else. “Is Shouhei-san here?”

He wonders if he’s too late. He walks towards the table and as he gets closer, he spots a handbell on the table. He picks it up, hoping it’s not too rude to rush diviners, and rings it.

The room shifts but not dramatically. The most notable difference is to the table and chairs. The table is now a round coffee table covered by a blue cloth with stars and moon phases. It’s circled by a closed couch that Yuuki would have to climb over to leave. It’s an odd piece of furniture and he can imagine Yaku fighting whoever made it.

In his hand, replacing the bell, is a tarot deck. The box shows a golden dog and a black and white cat in an art style a kid’s show might use.

Quickly, he sets the deck onto the table. He’s heard of people’s energies affecting the outcome of a reading. His cousin did them regularly and was adamant that no one could touch her decks except herself (and her brother on a really good day).

Once the deck hits the table, a man appears facing Yuuki.

“Shouhei-san?”

The man nods. He sits down and Yuuki follows suit. Shouhei looks like he’s about to say something but instead takes the cards out of their box. He shuffles the cards, shows them to Yuuki like a street magician would, laughs a bit to himself, then draws three cards onto the table.

On Yuuki’s left is the Lovers, depicting the cat and dog sleeping in a meadow with the cat on the dog’s back. In the middle is the Knight of Cups, depicting the dog dressing in armor and presenting the cat with a scroll. Last is the Sun, depicting the dog and cat playing on a beach as the sun rises.

Shouhei picks up the Lovers. He points at the cat then gestures to Yuuki. He points to the dog then gestures towards the door.

A see through Inuoka says something unintelligible, blushes and waves his hands around, says something else, then disappears.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the Fukunagas!" Yaku says as Yuuki places his order.

Yuuki turns to where Yaku's waving. At a booth near the window are Shouhei and a man Yuuki's never seen before. Both wave back.

 _"Fukunagas?"_ Inuoka whisper shouts, leaning forward. "When did they get married?"

Yaku hits Inuoka on the head. "Since before you worked here!"

Inuoka rubs his head. "Really?"

"How did you not know? That's like not knowing you and Shibayama are dating."

If Yuuki had something in his mouth he would've spat it out. Instead, all that comes out is a bit of spit and a bunch of air. Inuoka lets out a loud _EH!_

“We’re not—! Shibayama are we—?”

" _What._ " Yaku snaps. He turns to pinch at Inuoka's cheek. "How do you not know?"

"Well, um, neither of us confessed," Inuoka starts. "but since you think we did maybe I missed something?"

Yaku laughs. "Ah, looks like I owe Kuroo some money then." Then he turns to the Fukunagas, shouting: "You too Tora. Kuroo won."

"Eh! You guys bet on this?" Inuoka shouts. "Who else is in on it?"

"Lev."

"Lev!" Inuoka wails, slumping against the counter.

Yuuki laughs, then. Not for the first time he realizes he really likes Inuoka. So he faces Inuoka, takes a deep breath, and before he can lose his courage, shouts:

"Will you go out with me?"

Two things happen in the second immediately after. One: all of the cafe's customers turn their attention to them. Two: Inuoka turns beet red.

Then Inuoka takes a large breath and, while nodding, shouts: "Yes!"

They don't kiss right then — the counter and register would make it impractical — but Yuuki thinks he would absolutely love to kiss Inuoka sometime soon.


End file.
